I Feel Alone
by Terror Dino
Summary: Oneshot. A surviver of New Mombosa Discover's why he lived.


Halo belongs to Bungie

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All there is, is darkness... I feel alone in the darkness. But I can see a flicker of light.

'I must get to it!'

I start to run towards it. It begins to shine brighter and brighter. I can feel it's warmth wash over me.

'I wont be alone anymore.'

Then something odd happens. The light slowly turned a bight crimson red, and I am engulfed in it's embrace.

'Where am I.'

I raise my hands to my head, but, before I rest my head in them, I notice more of the crimson red.

'Is,is that blood...Is it my blood? No it cant be I don't feel hurt.'

I rise from the ground, bodies lay scattered across the floor, none seem to be alive. The smell of burnt flesh overpowers me. I want to get sick, but I cant, my stomach is empty. I look around.

'A marine!'

I rush over to the body, his face is badly burned and disfigured,his expression locked in a never ending scream of pain, his armor is charred and useless. It will offer me no protection. But to his side.

"Yes!"

A pistol is still contained in his holster. I unbuckle it to retrieve to weapon.

'Dam how did these work again?'

I inspect it. I run my hand up along the side's looking for a clasp or button. The clip falls from the gun, and in a cruel twist of faith, lands in the mouth of the unlucky marine.

"Shit!"

The feeling of nausea returns, this time stronger then before, as I open the jaw slightly to pull out the clip. When the clip is free from the jaws of it's former owner, I slide it back into the gun.

'What am I forgetting? Oh yea.'

I pull back the top of the gun as far back as it will go and then releasing it. It returns to its original position with a loud click that seems to echo off the walls of this large structure. It is only know that I fully take in my surroundings. I am in a large warehouse or at least a building with a very large open area. There are hundreds of bodies, those that I can make out are just like the marine, disfigured and lifeless. But that doesn't stop me from shouting out.

"Hay! Is anyone OK out there?"

Seconds tick by, no response. I am alone.

'Why? Why did all these people die and I lived? What made my life so special?'

I push these thoughts to the back of my mind. I rise from the ground stained with the blood of the innocent. I spot a door across at the other side of the building and I make my way towards it. Being mindful of every step for fear of stumbling over one of these former lives. The takes me a long time and when I approach the door I remember the cruelty of the enemy. Bodies, not just of men and women, but of boy's and girl's all laid out, some as young as three or four. But many of these children seemed to be in a blissful slumber unlike the contorted face's of the adults. I then find the reason, scattered on the floor near there bodies are small stim packs. The people of this place knowing what was going to happen, injected them with something, morphine probably, to spear them their pain. Selfless love.

I push open the door, it creaks so loud that it startles me, the sound only getting louder as it echo's of the wall's all around me. I spot something move in the distance. Two small figure's are running from three of "them".

'Those children will not be able to escape without help.'

I run to the side of a near by building and keeping low as I approach where those creature's have cornered those poor defenseless children. There barks and excited yelps fill me with rage as I begin to wonder what they are saying to each other. It is easy to see there leader his in front in his red armor flanked on either side by two identical creature's wearing orange armor. They have yet to see me.

I take cover behind a large column from here I can hear the crying of children. Those poor children.

I poke my head out around the column, raise the weapon in my hand, and fire three shots, before returning to my hiding spot. I look out again, one of the orange one's is gripping his left arm, but the red one, the one I wanted to kill, stood unscathed. He spots me. He begins firing at me. Those green glob's hitting the column, the heat radiating off the them is starting to become unbearable. I jump away from it landing short of the wall which I wanted to fall behind. But I don't try to scramble for it. Instead I raise my gun, and fire two rounds into the red one. As it fall's over I turn my attention to the orange one still holding its arm, but before I can fire, I feel a searing pain in my stomach. I turn my attention to the one who shot me, and fire round after round at him until I hear the click of an empty gun.

'Shit.'

The other one now approaches me, I try to get up, but my body will no longer answers me, I can feel the light's embrace leaving me, and it is at that moment I understand why. The reason I survived was to save those children, they can now get away, they can live their lives as best they can. As the darkness engulfs me, I do not feel alone as I once did.

I feel... happy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I enjoyed writing this and I'm thinking of making a more depending on feed back for this one. Well i hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it.

Terror Dino


End file.
